Expect the Unexpected
by Athira - Ryofucha
Summary: Setelah lulus SMA, Marco menghilang dari peredaran. Yang dikatakannya hanyalah, "Aku melakukan sesuatu yang lebih penting dari football." Dan Hiruma, merasa sangat tidak puas dengan alasan itu. [HrMr] Fic Request from Kaoru (roccaoru) English version coming in a week.


**Expect the Unexpected**

Chapter 1: **Reunion**

_As requested by__** Kaoru (twitter id – roccaoru)**_

**Disclaimer: **Riichiro Inagaki & Murata Yuusuke (twitter id – nebu_kuro)

**Pairing: HrMr **(Yoichi Hiruma x Reiji "Marco" Maruko)

**Warning: **Selalu (dan selamanya mungkin akan selalu seperti ini) **BL, **Alternative time di mana setting saat ini adalah 2 tahun setelah ending manganya, Hiruma masuk ke San Antonio Armadillos bersama Panther, Shin, Yamato, dan Taka (canon-_wise_), Marco tidak muncul di ending manganya (_which is frustrating!_) karena itu saya nyatakan ia _menghilang _di cerita ini. HIRUMA... OOC?

xxxxx

"_**Kalian sudah bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa bantuanku, jadi aku sudah tidak terlalu diperlukan lagi, menurutku**__**."**_

xxxxx

**America****, Present Time – 3AM**

Pintu kamar nomor 013 di sebuah hotel bintang lima di kota New York yang gemerlap terlihat sedikit terbuka. Ada cahaya putih remang-remang yang mengintip dari balik pintu tersebut, dan bila kau mendekat, ada suara jemari yang beradu dengan _keyboard _yang terdengar dengan jelas, menandakan bahwa penghuni kamar itu masih belum tertidur. Jemari yang terdengar tanpa henti menekan tombol dari _keyboard _di atas laptopnya tersebut diketahui merupakan milik dari **Hiruma Yoichi**, _starter _Quarter Back dari tim NFL papan atas di Amerika, San Antonio Armadillos. Laki-laki berumur 21 tahun yang dikenal dengan nama lapangan _Commander from Hell _tersebut baru saja direkrut oleh tim yang dimiliki oleh mantan pemain NFL bernama Morgan tersebut selama dua bulan. Dengan kepiawaiannya dalam mengatur strategi-strategi licik dan kemampuan otaknya yang setara dengan salah satu pentagram dari Amerika, Clifford D. Louis, dengan cepat ia langsung mendapatkan posisi sebagai pemain _starter _di tim tersebut. Sebenarnya, tidak hanya Hiruma saja yang direkrut oleh tim yang memiliki simbol binatang Armadillo tersebut, ia direkrut bersama beberapa pemain Jepang lainnya yang cukup _stand out _saat Amerika bertanding melawan Jepang dalam Youth World Cup, yakni Taka Honjo, Yamato Takeru, dan Seijuuro Shin. Diantara mereka berempat, yang langsung menempati tempat sebagai pemain _starter_ dalam dua bulan, adalah Hiruma seorang.

Saat berada di depan laptopnya, yang biasa Hiruma lakukan adalah meneliti data musuh atau orang-orang potensial yang ia bisa gunakan. Namun khusus untuk malam ini, Hiruma menyempatkan diri untuk meneliti tentang hal lain.

Tentang seorang laki-laki, yang mendadak menghilang tanpa jejak sejak tiga tahun lalu, laki-laki yang pernah beberapa kali membuatnya kesal karena ia berhasil menebak strateginya, sekaligus menipu dirinya di dalam beberapa _play _saat final turnamen Kanto empat tahun lalu.

**Reiji Maruko.**

Mantan kapten tim Hakushuu Dinosaurs yang sempat menjadi _dark horse _yang menghancurkan puluhan tim lawan dengan mudah tersebut mendadak menghilang setelah ia lulus SMA. Namanya tidak terdaftar di universitas ataupun tim football semi-pro manapun. Hal ini membuat semua orang yang pernah berurusan dengannya penasaran, kemanakah ia pergi? Dengan kemampuannya dalam _ball handling _dan analisanya yang sangat teliti, serta kecerdasan yang mematikan yang dapat ia tutupi dengan sempurna di balik sifatnya yang ramah pada semua orang, ia adalah salah satu aset yang paling berharga bagi tim Jepang. Meski pada akhirnya ia jarang bermain di lapangan saat ia menjadi pemain bagi tim yang berasal dari negeri matahari terbit tersebut, namun ia berkontribusi sangat banyak di balik layar. Bersama Hiruma, Akaba, dan Kid, ia mengatur strategi bagi timnya dan memberikan ide-ide yang tidak terpikirkan oleh ketiga kakak kelasnya tersebut.

Tidak ada yang tahu ke mana ia pergi dan apa alasannya, saat Hiruma bertanya pada orang kepercayan Marco yang lulus dari Hakushuu, Kisaragi dan Gaou, mereka hanya berkata bahwa Marco sedang melakukan hal yang lebih penting dari football meskipun mereka sendiri tidak tahu sebenarnya ke mana Marco pergi, karena hanya itulah yang Marco beritahukan kepada mereka.

Jujur, setan dengan rambut pirang yang susah-susah datang ke tempat mantan anggota Hakushuu tersebut merasa marah atas keputusan Marco, karena otaknya sangat dibutuhkan untuk kelangsungan tim Jepang. Dengan absennya Marco dalam dua kali Youth World Cup, tim Jepang memang masih bisa masuk ke final, namun mereka tidak bisa bermain sebaik dulu lagi. Meskipun sebenarnya, hal itu tidak terlalu terlihat karena Hiruma selalu menutupi kekurangan tim-nya dengan ide-ide lain, namun Hiruma masih menginginkan laki-laki yang dipanggilnya sebagai _bulu mata sialan _tersebut untuk ikut ke dalam tim Jepang. Berbagai cara ia lakukan untuk menemukan laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya tersebut, termasuk mengunjungi rumahnya, yang sebenarnya tidak pernah diketahui oleh siapapun kecuali Maria, mantan pacarnya, namun tetap ia tidak mendapat apa-apa. Nihil. Kosong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari pemilik rambut _brunette_ tersebut berada di rumahnya, atau bahkan, di Jepang.

Marco memang dikenal sebagai seseorang yang sangat _secretive, _ia sangat rapi dalam menutupi semuanya, serapi Hiruma dan Clifford dalam menutupi rahasia mereka, bahkan mungkin, Marco bisa melakukannya lebih baik dari mereka. Yang diketahui oleh Hiruma hanyalah ayah Marco mantan Yakuza, ibunya adalah fashion designer, dan ia menyukai Cola dan membawa Cola ke mana-mana seperti Hiruma membawa AK-47-nya. Tidak ada yang diketahui selain itu, Hiruma yang mencoba untuk bertanya pada keluarga Marco-pun tidak mendapat apa-apa karena ia sendiri tidak berhasil menemui kedua orang tua Marco.

Lalu apakah tujuan Hiruma memang hanya untuk mencari Marco? _Well, _dari sifat setan yang kita kenal tersebut, memang sepertinya mustahil untuk membuatnya melakukan sesuatu tanpa ada tujuang yang lebih di belakangnya. Yap, memang benar, meski masa Youth World Cup sudah usai untuk Hiruma dan Marco, namun tantangan yang lebih besar telah menanti tim Jepang, yakni American Football World Cup yang sesungguhnya, di mana para pemain kelas berat berkumpul. Hiruma memprediksi, tanpa Safety yang sangat berpengalaman seperti Marco, akan susah bagi tim Jepang untuk mengalahkan tim-tim lain. Kemampuan _ball handling _milik Marco sudah jauh di atas rata-rata pemain lainnya, dan Screw Bite miliknya akan sangat berguna di lapangan.

Hiruma menyandarkan punggungya ke sofa berwarna putih yang ia duduki di dalam kamarnya, jari-jari tangannya yang panjang menggaruk kepalanya dengan kesal, ia benar-benar tidak menemukan apapun mengenai pemilik mata safir jernih tersebut. Tim Jepang membutuhkannya, _**ia **_membutuhkannya.

xxxx

"_Kekeke, bulu mata sialan, aku tidak menyangka kau memikirkan strategi seperti ini, hebat juga," Hiruma melepas helm-nya, ia berjalan ke arah Marco yang sedang sedang duduk di kursi panjang di tepi lapangan di Deimon. Latihan untuk Youth World Cup yang kedua bagi tim Jepang hari ini memang dilakukan di lapangan American Football milik Deimon. Hiruma memang sudah tidak bisa mengikuti kegiatan klub karena kegiatan klub kelas tiga di SMA Deimon berakhir sebelum musim gugur, namun ia masih menjadi anggota perwakilan tim Jepang untuk Youth World Cup. _

"_Jangan memujiku berlebihan, Hiruma-san, strategi ini tidak akan efektif tanpa ada permainan yang sempurna darimu, menurutku," Sahut Marco yang sedang memangku paper board berwarna hijau tua, mata safirnya bertemu dengan mata hijau jernih milik Hiruma. Hiruma kembali terkekeh dan duduk di sampingnya, meminta Mamori untuk melemparkan botol minum kepadanya, dan meluruskan kakinya. Marco kembali menulis di kertas yang ada di pangkuannya, pemilik badan dengan tinggi 176 cm yang berada di sampingnya melirik ke arah kertas yang ia gunakan, "Ada apa?" Marco membalikkan kertas yang ia gunakan agar Hiruma tidak bisa melihat isinya, "Kau tertarik untuk melihat apa yang kukerjakan?"_

_Hiruma mengambil permen karet tanpa gula dari tasnya yang terletak di samping kursi panjang sebelum kembali menoleh ke arah Marco, "Tentu saja, semua gerak-gerikmu, aku sangat tertarik untuk mengetahuinya, bulu mata sialan."_

_Marco hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Hiruma yang dianggapnya hanya bercanda, "Kau ini memang stalker kelas berat, menurutku."_

"_Lalu bagaimana kau menyebut dirimu sendiri kalau kau menyebutku sebagai stalker kelas berat?"_

"_Hmm..." Marco mengetukkan pensil ke dagunya, "Gentleman, menurutku."_

"_Hah," Hiruma terkekeh, "Yang benar saja, bulu mata sialan, kalau semua orang gentleman sepertimu, bagaimana jadinya dengan orang bejat?"_

"_Ah, jahatnya, jadi kau menyebutku sebagai orang bejat?" Marco tertawa mendengar tanggapan Hiruma, di susul dengan "Kekeke" dari Hiruma yang khas. Yah, beginilah hari-hari damai yang mereka rasakan setiap hari. Marco dan Hiruma, mereka berdua bisa dikatakan adalah orang yang paling mengerikan di tim ini, kecerdasan otak mereka membuat mereka berdua menjadi duo yang sangat ditakuti. Marco dan Hiruma, keduanya memiliki kemiripan yang membuat mereka cocok dan bisa berbicara panjang lebar mengenai sesuatu yang sepele, keduanya sama-sama merahasiakan tentang dirinya masing-masing, keduanya sama-sama membawa beban bagi tim-nya, keduanya sama-sama memiliki tipe play yang sama, offensive, dan keduanya sama-sama memiliki visi yang sangat ambisius, __**menang.**_

_Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Hiruma menikmati waktunya bersama Marco yang lebih muda darinya, ia merasakan bahwa laki-laki yang selalu mengenakan dasi dan kemeja warna hitam dan jas yang disampirkan di bahunya tersebut memang merupakan lawan berbicara yang paling cocok dengannya setelah Clifford. Berjam-jam mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk membicarakan hal-hal yang berbeda-beda, mulai dari hal remeh seperti minum soda dan makan permen karet, sampai ke hal paling serius seperti bagaimana cara mengunci Panther di dalam pertandingan. Hiruma sadar bahwa keberadaan Marco tidak hanya sekedar sebagai pelengkap dalam tim, Marco lebih spesial dari itu. _

_Kedekatan antara Hiruma dan Marco berjalan setelah Youth World Cup yang pertama, meski tidak banyak membantu di lapangan, namun Marco sangat membantu Hiruma dalam menjalankan strategi. Hiruma memang sering membicarakan mengenai hal ini dengan Quarter Back lain seperti Kid dan Takami, namun strategi yang diberikan Marco selalu berhasil membuat Hiruma tertawa keras, sedikit mirip dengan strategi Unsui yang membunuh dengan pasti, namun milik Marco lebih tertata dengan rapi. Sejak saat itulah mereka mulai sering keluar bersama, sekedar __**hanging out **__di dart bar seperti yang ia lakukan dengan Kid, atau bertemu di kamar hotel yang ditinggali Hiruma untuk bermain catur Jepang._

_Dari musuh,_

_Mereka bertemu sebagai kawan,_

_Dari kawan,_

_Mereka memahami satu sama lain ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi._

_Hiruma menyadarinya, mungkin yang ia rasakan saat ia bersama Marco bukan sekedar kesenangan seperti yang ia rasakan pada teman-teman satu tim-nya, bukan sekedar "orang yang sangat cocok denganku" seperti yang ia rasakan pada Kid, Musashi, dan Kurita, bukan sekedar __**partner in crime **__yang ia rasakan pada Agon. Marco memberikannya lebih dari itu. Namun Hiruma belum mau menyimpulkannya. Sampai sehari sebelum ulang tahun Marco, di mana mereka berdua sedang duduk di dalam dart bar, Marco bertanya._

"_Hiruma-san, apa kau tidak merasa aneh, keluar denganku lebih dari dua kali seminggu? Untuk sesama laki-laki yang berbeda sekolah dan distrik, ini cukup... yah, kau tahu, __**aneh, **__menurutku."_

_Hiruma terdiam sejenak, ia menyandarkan kedua sikunya di tembok, menatap Marco yang sedang menikmati minumannya, dan kemudian terkekeh seperti biasa, "Kekeke, akhirnya kau sadar juga, bulu mata sialan? Kukira kau memang dari sananya sudah tidak perduli dengan rutinitas ini."_

"_Ah... Jadi kau juga mempertanyakannya ya? Baiklah..." _

"_Apa kau keberatan bila terus berdua denganku?"_

_Marco hampir menyemburkan isi minuman yang hampir ditelannya, ia tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk mendengar pertanyaan laki-laki dengan gigi tajam tersebut, "H-hiruma-san, ayolah, jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini, itu tidak tepat, menurutku."_

"_Kekeke, aku serius, lagipula, kaulah yang membuka topik ini, bulu mata sialan."_

"_Hiruma-san, tolonglah, aku tahu kau sangat dekat Anezaki-san."_

"_Bulu mata sialan, jangan ikut-ikutan menggosipkanku dengan manajer sialan itu!'_

"_Ah, jadi, bukan ya? Padahal kalian berdua sangat serasi, seperti malaikat dan setan, hubungan yang sangat cantik, menurutku, apalagi Anezaki-san adalah perempuan yang sempurna dan manis."_

"_Jangan mengubah topik, dasar sialan."_

"_Ups, terbaca ya?"_

"_Aku menunggu jawabanmu, cepatlah!" Hiruma mulai menggerutu, menyadari bahwa laki-laki yang memiliki bulu mata lentik itu sedang mengulur waktu dan berusaha membelokkan pembicaraan mereka. Ujung kaki Hiruma mengetuk lantai dengan cepat, seraya meminta Marco untuk segera memberi jawaban yang ia inginkan._

"_Tunggu, tunggu dulu, Hiruma-san, kau... serius?" Marco mulai menatap Hiruma dengan penuh tanda tanya, "Maksudmu, tadi kau... benar-benar __**menyatakan cinta**__, begitu?"_

"_..." Hiruma menghela nafasnya, lalu mengambil Cola di depan Marco dan meneguknya, "Menurutmu?"_

_Marco tidak berkata apa-apa, matanya lurus menatap Hiruma yang sedang memainkan botol Cola miliknya, __**tipuan? Mungkin saja. Tapi apakah Hiruma akan dengan bercanda mengatakan hal tadi? Mungkin juga. **__Kepala Marco dipenuhi dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang membuatnya berpikir untuk apa Hiruma mengatakan hal tersebut. Apakah untuk memancing Marco untuk mengeluarkan emosi yang lain selain kaget, ramah, dan cool? Atau untuk memancing Marco untuk mengatakan hal lain? Mengorek informasi yang lebih pribadi, __**mungkin?**_

"_Hiruma-san, kau suka Cola?"_

"_Yang benar saja, aku hanya meminumnya karena penasaran, cih, rasanya tidak enak, gigimu pasti sudah meleleh karena meminum benda ini setiap hari,"Hiruma melempar botol kaca yang sudah kosong tersebut kepada Marco, lalu ia kembali bersandar pada tembok, "Jangan mengubah pembicaraan lagi, bulu mata sialan, tentu saja yang tadi itu bukan pernyataan apa-apa, aku hanya bertanya, apakah kau merasa risih bila terus-terusan berada di dekatku," Hiruma memalingkan mukanya ke arah dart board di depannya, kemudian melempar dart tepat ke tengah, "Itu saja, tidak ada maksud yang lain."_

"_... Aku tidak keberatan berada di samping Hiruma-san," Marco mengangkat bahunya, "Kita bisa membicarakan banyak hal sepele seperti ini tanpa merasa bosan, kita berdua memang cocok, menurutku," Ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke samping Hiruma, aroma parfum Marco yang maskulin tercium hingga ke hidung Hiruma. Aroma khas yang selalu melekat pada Marco kemanapun ia pergi, __**Gucci Guilty**__, "Bagaimana dengan Hiruma-san sendiri?"_

"_Kekeke, apa kau perlu bertanya mengenai hal itu?"_

_Marco tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya sekali lagi, "Hiruma-san, kau memang orang yang sangat tidak bisa ditebak, menurutku."_

xxxx

"Kenapa aku teringat hari itu lagi..." Gerutu Hiruma dalam hati, ia masih mencari info di situs-situs yang ia buka di dalam tab-tab di browsernya. Masih nihil. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya yang dingin, "Bulu mata sialan..."

Menyerah dengan internet, Hiruma memutuskan untuk menyalakan TV, biasanya memang tidak ada acara yang menarik saat jam segini, tapi daripada tidak melakukan apapun, Hiruma memutuskan untuk menontonnya. Acara olahraga, _sitcom _re-run, berita yang sudah pernah dibahas tadi pagi, Hiruma terus memencet tombol untuk mengganti channel di TV tersebut, benar-benar tidak ada yang menarik. Mood Hiruma semakin memburuk, ia langsung mematikan TV yang berada di depannya tersebut dan mengambil AK-47nya untuk ia bawa keluar kamar. Ditutupnya pintu kayu kamarnya dengan kesal kemudian ia berjalan ke arah lobi hotel untuk mencari suasana baru, sudah beberapa hari ini ia seperti mengurung diri di dalam kamar, bisa-bisa otaknya jamuran karena terus-terusan berada di sana.

Ia kemudian duduk di sofa panjang di lobi yang sepi, tidak ada yang mau mendekatinya ataupun menegurnya karena membawa senjata api kemana-mana, dia adalah Hiruma, siapa yang mau membentaknya untuk alasan seperti itu? Hiruma mengambil koran yang tergantung di sampingnya, kemudian dengan cepat ia melakukan _scanning _pada berita-berita yang ada di dalam koran. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari yang ia temukan di dalam internet hari ini. Sama. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Sama. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Semuanya, sama.

"_**Tidak,"**_pikir Hiruma.

Semuanya tidak sama sejak Marco pergi, Hiruma yang biasanya menghabiskan waktu bersamanya jadi memiliki banyak waktu luang. Hiruma yang biasanya mengejek Cola yang diminum Marco sudah tidak bisa mengejek lagi dan perasaannya semakin kesal ketika ia melihat Cola. Menyakitkan bila ditinggal secara tiba-tiba oleh seseorang yang kau percaya, Hiruma sudah pernah merasakannya saat ia ditinggal oleh Musashi. Ia sudah merasakan bagaimana ia bisa merasa _hopeless _ketika ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membawa teman dekatnya tersebut kembail ke dalam tim Football sebelum akhirnya ia berhasil terbujuk oleh rayuan Sena dan Monta. Namun kali ini berbeda. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti ke mana Marco pergi, Marco menghilang begitu saja setelah upacara kelulusan. Hiruma yang megunjungi Hakushuu pada saat itu bahkan tidak sempat bertemu dengannya. Nomor telepon dan alamat e-mail-nya pun tidak aktif. _**"Memangnya apa yang lebih penting dari American Football, bulu mata sialan!"**_

Awalnya Hiruma sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa ketika Marco pergi, ia merasa kehilangan, sedikit, namun itu semua bisa ia lupakan dengan bermain football dengan yang lain. Namun setelah satu tahun pertama, ia merasa aneh, ia merasa terus-terusan memanggil nama Marco di dalam pikirannya, ia terus-terusan berpikir bahwa _**bila bulu mata sialan itu di sini, apa yang akan ia lakukan? **_Tanpa disadari Marco telah memenuhi benaknya. Tanpa disadari ia semakin tergantung dengan keberadaan Marco. Semakin lama ia menghilang, Hiruma semakin tergantung pada sosoknya. Sampai pada suatu titik akhirnya Hiruma berhenti menunggu dan terus-terusan mencarinya. Meski semuanya tidak membuahkan hasil, Hiruma tidak pernah menyerah, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menyelidiki tentang Marco di saat senggang, ia tidak meminta bantuan siapapun untuk hal ini, karena menurutnya ia sendirilah yang harus bertemu dan menghajar Marco dengan botol Colanya. Hiruma kembali menghela nafasnya, ia lelah, sudah cukup lelah untuk membiarkan dirinya terlelap di atas sofa tersebut. Ia tidak perduli, ia sudah lelah.

"_**Bulu mata sialan..."**_

xxxxx

**Srak, Srak**

Terdengar suara seseorang sedang membolak-balikkan koran di samping Hiruma. Hiruma pun merasakan cahaya matahari menerpa rambut pirangnya, seraya memintanya untuk segera bangun karena ini sudah pagi, yah, meskipun ia sendiri baru tertidur beberapa jam. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang ringan menutupi bagian atas badannya, bentuknya seperti jas, dan baunya... _**sangat khas.**_

Hiruma terhenyak dari tidurnya ketika ia menyadari bau dari jas yang melindungi tubuhnya dari dingin tersebut. Ia langsung membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah suara koran di sampingnya. Matanya terbelalak ketika ia melihat sosok dengan mata safir yang jernih dan indah di sampingnya, kemeja hitam, dasi warna kuning, jam mahal, jas, dan aroma ini.

"Wah, Hiruma-san, sudah bangun? Tidur di tempat seperti ini itu tidak baik, menurutku."

**Marco.**

"BULU MATA SIALAN!" Emosi Hiruma memuncak ketika ia sadar bahwa yang berada di sampingnya bukan ilusi, bukan mimpi, bukan khayalan, _**bulu mata sialan **_ada di sampingnya. Ia langsung berdiri dan mengangkat senjata apinya yang ia sasarkan kepada laki-laki berambut _sleek _tersebut.

"Eh?! Hiruma-san?! Tunggu! Tunggu dulu! Jangan membunuhku di tempat seperti ini!" Marco, seperti biasa, bermuka bingung dan mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan _sok idiot._

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?!" Hiruma terus melayangkan _rubber bullet _ke arah Marco tanpa henti, Marco pun menghindari serangah Hiruma tersebut hinnga _entah kenapa _ia dan Hiruma berada di dalam lift yang kosong, menyadari mereka sudah berada di tempat yang sepi, Hiruma berhenti menembakkan pelurunya ke arah Marco. Marco menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya yang menggenggam sebotol Cola, ia terengah, nafasnya memburu dan butiran keringat mulai mengucur dari kepalanya, ia melirik ke arah pemilik mata hijau jernih di depannya, memandangnya dengan seksama, ia melihat kekesalan di muka seniornya yang memakai baju hitam tersebut.

"Jawab," Hiruma menutup pintu lift di belakangnya, dan menekan tombol **stop **untuk menghentikan laju mesin pengangkut tersebut, "Kemana saja kau selama ini? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Mengapa kau berhenti bermain football?" Hiruma kembali mengacungkan senapan ke arah Marco, disusul dengan _hiii _dari Marco yang juga kembali mengangkat tangannya, Hiruma masih tidak percaya dengan sosok yang dilihatnya, Hiruma masih setengah merasa bahwa ini semua adalah mimpi, Hiruma masih merasa bahwa **Marco **yang di depannya ini bukanlah Marco yang ia kenal, ia masih tidak mau mempercayainya, ini pasti bohong, untuk apa Marco di sini? Ini di Amerika.

Marco tersenyum tipis dan menurunkan dua tangannya, "Aku akan lebih nyaman menjawabnya jika _senior _menurunkan senapannya, menurutku," ia membuka tutup Cola yang terbuat dari metal dengan giginya, kemudian meletekkan _cider _ke dalam sakunya, tidak ada tempat sampah di dalam lift yang mewah dengan cahaya remang-remang ini.

"Masih saja berputar-berputar, kau tinggal jawab saja dasar bulu mata sialan!"

"Hiruma-san, kenapa kau marah-marah? Ini pertemuan kita setelah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu."

"Jawab!"

"..." Marco meneguk Cola yang ia genggam, matanya masih bertemu dengan mata Hiruma yang masih belum menurunkan senapannya dari arah Marco, "Hiruma-san,aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau begitu marah... Seharusnya tadi aku membiarkanmu saja tertidur di sana, menurutku."

Hiruma menggertakkan giginya, _sudah muncul tiba-tiba, sekarang kau mengatakan bahwa kau seharusnya membiarkanku? Yang benar saja dasar makhluk sial!_

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, karena tidak ada untungnya untuk memberitahukanmu apa yang kulakukan sekarang, menurutku," Marco menyandarkan punggungnya ke cermin yang mengerubungi interior lift tersebut, "Namun, bila _senior _memaksa..."

"Bocah sial, kau pikir berapa orang yang repot karena kau mendadak menghilang setelah lulus SMA?" Hiruma memotong kalimat Marco, "Kau pikir sudah berapa orang yang berusaha mencarimu ke sana kemari?" Nada suara Hiruma meninggi, matanya semakin menatap mata Marco dengan tajam.

"..." Marco tersenyum lemah, "Hanya satu orang, menurutku," ia meminum tegukan terakhir dari Colanya, kemudian menunjuk ke depan dengan botol kaca kosong tersebut, "Hanya kau yang mencariku."

"Oh, jadi selama ini dengan bodohnya aku membiarkanmu tertawa di belakangku padahal aku dengan susah payah mencarimu?" Sang Setan menepik botol Cola Marco dengan ujung senapannya.

"Tidak, ini hanya insting."

**BUK!**

Hiruma memukul Marco dengan keras tepat di pipinya, tidak—tidak dengan botol Cola milik Marco, melainkan dengan kepalan tangannya. _Sakit._ Hiruma sudah lama sekali tidak menghajar orang dengan tangan kosong, ia sudah lama sekali tidak merasa semarah ini, ia sudah lama sekali tidak merasakan emosi yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya seperti ini. Marco terhuyung ke pojok ruangan, tepi bibirnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah dan lebam, _pukulan tadi sangat keras. _Sebelum terjatuh Marco segera menggapai pegangan di sampingnya, ia menatap Hiruma dengan tatapan _ah, sudah kuduga. _Hiruma pun menatapnya, namun dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Tatapan yang penuh emosi, tatapan yang seolah tidak memaafkan laki-laki di depannya.

"Bulu mata sialan! Kau pikir aku hanya mencarimu karena aku sedang senggang?! Kau pikir aku susah-susah mengorek berbagai informasi tentangmu karena aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan?! Kau tidak tahu seberapa keras si cebol rambut putih sialan bekerja untuk menutupi posisimu!"

"Tapi kalian bisa terus melaju, menurutku."

"Kau pikir _bisa terus melaju _dan _dengan mudah melaju _itu sama?!"

Geram. Itulah emosi yang terpancar di raut wajah Hiruma yang kini semakin terlihat kesal. Marco hanya bisa terdiam saat menatap seniornya dengan keadaan seperti itu. Ia menunggu Hiruma untuk mengatur nafasnya dan menjadi lebih tenang, Marco sendiri kembali berdiri dengan tegak dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya, sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafasnya sambil menggeleng dan berkata.

"Kalian sudah bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa bantuanku, jadi aku sudah tidak terlalu diperlukan lagi, menurutku."

Marco tidak bisa memikirkan jawaban lain selain itu. Ia rasa tidak mungkin ia harus menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Hiruma yang berada di depannya. Hiruma kembali hendak memukul Marco sebelum akhirnya ia menahan tinjunya sendiri tepat sebelum mengenai wajah tampan milik mantan teman satu tim-nya tersebut.

"Tidak cukup..." Gumamnya, "Alasan bodoh seperti itu tidak cukup!"

"Aku mengerjakan hal yang lebih penting dari football."

"Memangnya apa yang lebih penting dari football?!"

Hiruma menggedor kaca di belakang Marco dengan sangat keras, mukanya saat ini berada cukup dekat dengan muka laki-laki yang merupakan anak dari mantan mafia tersebut, ia dapat mencium aroma dari badan Marco yan sangat khas, yang tidak pernah berubah, ia dapat merasakan nafas Marco di depannya. Mata mereka saling bertemu,_ jade and sapphire. _Marco dan Hiruma tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa mata lawannya sangat indah, sangat jernih, sangat memikat. Marco, terutama, tidak pernah bisa melupakan mata Hiruma yang Marco sedikit menekan bahu Hiruma dengan tangannya, "Hiruma-san, terlalu dekat."

"Keberatan?"

"Sedikit, menurutku," Marco tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun berada _terlalu dekat _dengannya, secara fisik ataupun emosional, bahkan kepada mantan pacarnya, Maria, ia tidak pernah membiarkannya mengetahui semua tentang dirinya. Bahkan meskipun dulu ia cukup dekat dengan Hiruma, ia tidak pernah membeberkan apapun tentang dirinya. Ia tidak ingin siapapun mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya.

_Namun tentu saja, sebenarnya ia ingin seseorang mengerti dirinya. Meskipun sebenarnya Gaou, Maria, dan Kisaragi sudah cukup mengerti tentangnya, namun Marco... masih menginginkan satu orang untuk masuk ke dalam dirinya._

_**Yoichi Hiruma.**_

**[End of Chapter 1]**

**Author's Note:**

HAISAI! Bertemu lagi dengan saya dengan fanfic BL (lagi). Fanfic ini adalah request dari sahabat saya yang sedang merantau ke negeri matahari terbit meninggalkan saya di sini sendirian ngiler-ngiler saat dia menunjukkan doujinshi-doujinshi yang ia beli. _Dasar tukang pamer. _Yah, ok, awalnya saya ingin membuat ini satu chapter saja, tapi kok waktu nulis kok jadi panjang ya, kok panjang ya, kok PANJANG YA? Padahal awaya niatan hanya 2700-3000 kata saja, namun ini saja BARU MAU sampai ke tengah. Ah, mungkin karena saya butuh menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai pair ini, menurutku? (ikutan Marco) jadi saya putuskan untuk menjadikannya dua chapter sebelum saya beranjak ke request selanjutnya, yakni SakuShin yang di request dari reviewer saya di fic sebelah. Kemudian baru saya akan menggarap sekuel dari RikuUnsui, jadi bagi yang menunggu pairing tersebut, dimohon bersabar ya! Jangan khawatir, saya selalu membuka window fic bersamaan, jadi biasanya, saya mengerjakan dua hingga tiga fic bersamaan, di saat nggak _mood _yang ini, saya pindah ke fic satunya, jadi tanggal perilisannya tidak akan lama dari sekarang.

Oh ya, saya memang membuka request fic dengan peraturan tertentu yang TIDAK BISA dilanggar, seperti, saya tidak membuat Sena gay, saya tidak membuat Riku uke, saya tidak membuat HiruMamo. Emm, yang terakhir gitu banget ya? Tapi memang saya tidak bisa mendapatkan _mood _untuk fic dari pairing tersebut, meski sangat, sangat, sangat canon. Tidak, saya bukan Mamori hater kok, hanya kurang tertarik dengan pasangan canon.

Akhir kata, saya sangat berharap pembaca menikmati fic kedua saya dalam bahasa Indonesia ini, bila ada kekurangan ataupun saran ataupun sekedar mampir, silahkan menuliskan Review Saya sangat senang sekali bila para pembaca juga menikmati pairing ini, karena yah, saya awalnya juga tidak memikirkan pairing ini sebelum beberapa hari lalu Kaoru me-request saya untuk menggarap HrMr ini (lel). Sampai jumpa di chapter dan cerita berikutnya!

**Athira**


End file.
